


For John

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Fanart, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A colored pencil drawing from earlgreytea68's brilliant work "Working on the Edges".  This is where Sherlock skates for the gold medal and John is looking pretty creepy in the background. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For John

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Working on the Edges" by earlgreytea68. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1185555/chapters/2418999

 


End file.
